The Exorcist's Blossom
by SakuMulti
Summary: A girl with the same abilities as Allen Walker is thought of as a monster by her home and is put on the streets to fend for herself. When Allen, Lavi, and Kanda come to her home they find her and bring her along with them. Will she finally learn to trust?


**The Exorcist's Blossom**

Summary: A girl with the same abilities as Allen Walker is thought of as a monster by her home and is put on the streets to fend for herself. When Allen, Lavi, and Kanda come to her home they find her and bring her along with them. Will she finally learn to trust?

It's 2:59 AM where I am while I'm writing this summary and part of the story, and I'm not adding to the summary! You would be scared of me when I'm tired, my friends are.

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Naruto. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

A fourteen year girl, with pink hair, a raggy dress and a bandaged wrapped hand and arm, runs down a street and enters a long alley with a large mob chasing her and an apple in her hand. "Get back here monster!" A number of people yelled. The girl tripped and her apple flew out of her hand. She reached for the apple and started to crawl to get up until a boot was put on her back. "Stay down you thieving monster!" The man with the boot on her back said. He then started to stomp on her back until they heard something. Thinking that it was police, who didn't share their thoughts of the girl, the mob ran away from her and out of the alley.

The girl, shakily, started crawling towards the apple, which somehow was not smashed, and she thanked god for that. She crawled over to the wall of the alley and started to eat the apple after wiping it off some. The sound that had scared off the mob got closer to her, but she didn't notice, since she was having her first piece of food in three days. She thought that it was the most delicious thing ever.

At the end of the ally a group of three young men stood. "Did you hear that?" The one with gray/white hair and silver/gray eyes asked his two companions. "It was just your imagination, shrimp." The taller one with long black hair and dark eyes of their group said as he started to turn away. "No, I think I heard something too." The last member with longish bright red hair and green eyes said as he and the first one started to walk down the alley. After the second member realized that the other two could've actually heard something, he, although reluctantly, started to fallow the other two down the alley.

After the girl had finished her apple she left the core where she was sitting and started to get up. While she was getting up she heard someone. When she looked up she saw three tall figures. She got quiet and tried not to move but was still seen.

The three young men were walking down the alley when they saw a girl's figure. When they saw the figure the one with whitish hair called out, "Hey you!" They noted that once the girl heard that, she jumped up and started to run in the opposite direction of them. "Wait a minute!" The red head yelled as he and the whitish haired boy started to run after her while the black haired man jumped onto the roof and ran ahead of the girl. He then jumped down and landed in front of the girl, making her bump into him and wince in pain.

The other two caught up and, right when the girl was going to turn around and run, she ran into the whitish haired boy's arms, which he quickly latched around the girl as she thrashed. "I didn't steal anything! I just needed that apple! Let me go! Don't hurt me!" The girl yelled as she continued to thrash about. "It's okay; we're not going to hurt you." The whitish haired boy said while rubbing the back of the girl's head. Bad idea.

When he started to rub the back of her head she quickly turned her head and bit his hand which was forced just within range of her mouth after she turned her head. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The whitish haired boy yelled in pain as he let her go and grabbed his hand which was released after the girl got out of his grip. "What was that for?" The whitish haired boy yelled, still in pain, as he looked at the girl who was climbing up the wall. "How are you doing that?" The red head and whitish haired men asked while pointing at the girl.

While climbing, the girl grabbed onto a loose brick and lost her balance. She started falling but only closed her eyes tightly and did not scream. The black haired man thought that this was brave, so he jumped up and caught her and then landed on his feet. When he looked down at the girl, he saw that her eyes were still closed tightly and that she looked to be in pain. "Kanda, is she okay?" The red head and whitish haired boy asked. The man known as Kanda didn't respond. He merely asked, "Who are you?" "I…I'm…" The girl started before she passed out. The lack of food and the pain had finally gotten to her.

After she passed out the other boys came over. "Is she okay, Yu?" The red head asked. "Don't call me that!" Kanda yelled. "That really hurt." The whitish haired boy mumbled. "Does she really bite that hard?" The read head questioned. "Yeah. I'm surprised though, Lavi." The whitish haired boy said. "Why, Allen?" The boy known as Lavi asked the boy known as Allen. "Well, didn't you see how she acted when she saw us? And have you seen what she's dressed in?" Allen asked as he got closer to the girl, still holding his hand. "I guess you have a point about that, but why would anyone not like this girl? She's adorable." Lavi said as he started nudging Allen. "What is it Lavi?" Allen questioned after being nudged for a few seconds. "Well, she looks like she's around your age buddy. I'm jealous of you." Lavi said while smiling a little creepily. "L-Lavi, w-we just found her!" Allen yelled while blushing madly.

While Lavi was talking to Allen, and Allen to Lavi, the girl started to wake up. She looked at Kanda and she had a look of a confused child but still said, "Thank you." And with that she leaned into his chest. 'It's so much warmer than the ground.' She thought as she started to fall back to sleep. Unknown to her, her actions were making Kanda bush as he tried to hide it with his arrogance. Unluckily Lavi saw his blush and started to tease him about it. "Oh, it looks like you have some more competition Allen." Lavi said as he nudged Allen again. "Will you stop- Wait. More competition?" Allen started out yelling but then went back to his normal self. "Well yeah. You didn't think I'd let you win that easily did you?" Lavi asked with the hint of a blush on his cheeks.

The girl had woken up again, but this time it was because of something she heard. "Come on! I think she's down here!" A man yelled. She started struggling out of Kanda's, comfortable, hold. "What's wrong?" He asked, being the closest one to her. This made Allen and Lavi stop bickering and face them. "I-I have to get away!" She yelled. "What, why?" Allen asked. "They're coming! I have to get away!" She yelled again, but this time effectively made it out of Kanda's hold. "Wait, come back!" Lavi yelled after her as their group started to run after her.

'Why, why do people hate me so much? That's right, it's my hand. They labeled me a monster before I could even walk.' The girl thought sadly. She then ran into someone. She feared that it was a group of citizens, and she was right. "You thieving monster, there's no one to help you now." He said with a smug look. "W-What did I ever do to you anyways?" She screamed after finding what little courage she had to ask that question. "You really want to know? Well, it's because of that hand of yours. It's not natural." And with that he kicked the girl.

The kicks stopped after the citizens saw Allen, Lavi, and Kanda; with their jackets. "Get away from her!" Allen shouted as he ran towards the group with Lavi and Kanda running in after him. The citizens quickly ran off and left the girl, crumpled in a ball to protect herself, on the ground. "Hey, are you okay?" Lavi asked as he picked her up bridal style. "So I was right…" She whispered to herself. "What were you right about?" Lavi questioned. "My hand, it's the reason they hate me." She responded while pulling her hand up. "What happened to your hand?" Lavi questioned as he sat her on the ground so that she could stand. "I don't know." She responded, sounding a little sad. "We never got your name." Kanda said, butting into the little hand conversation. "Ah, I guess you're right. I'm Sakura." Sakura said as she bowed. "Well, it's very nice to meet you. My name is Allen. That's Lavi, next to you. And that's Kanda." Allen said as he pointed to the other two while naming them.

"Now Sakura, back to the matter at hand. What's wrong with your hand?" Lavi asked a bit more serious than usual. "I don't know." Sakura said again. "Well then, if you don't know what's wrong with it, maybe we do. Can you show us your hand?" Allen said, trying to make Sakura feel better. "I guess." Sakura said as she started to unwrap her hand. What they saw made them very surprised. "Do you know what's wrong with it?" Sakura asked as she looked at the faces of the three men. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Allen then pulled off his glove. Sakura looked at his hand and then to his face. "I guess that's where the innocence was." Allen said as he stepped closer to Sakura. "Innocence?" Sakura asked while looking down to her hand. "Yes, Innocence. Sakura, we would like you to come with us." Allen said as he bowed. "Yeah, you would have more fun if you came with us! Plus, no one would beat you!" Lavi said excitedly except for the last part where his tone darkened a little.

Kanda, however, didn't wait for a response as he picked Sakura up bridal style and started to carry her to the nearest train station. "Kanda put her down!" Lavi and Allen yelled simultaneously as flames appeared around them. Sakura just stared at them. She then turned her head to Kanda and asked, almost childishly, "Kanda, should we put out the fire around them?" Kanda blushed at how childish she was in her situation and responded, "They'll put it out themselves." "Okay. Allen, Lavi, we're going!" Sakura yelled as Kanda continued to walk, still carrying Sakura.

The flames instantly disappeared from around Lavi and Allen and they quickly snapped out of it and started to run towards Sakura and Kanda. "Yu, can you please put Sakura down?" Lavi asked. "I told you not to call me that!" Kanda yelled as he spun around very quickly and made Sakura very dizzy. Kanda realized that he still had Sakura in his arms and he turned his head to look at her. When he saw her, she had swirly eyes. "Sorry." Was all Kanda said as he set Sakura down. "N-No problem. Let's go to the train station." Sakura said as she started walking, wobbly, to the train station with Allen, Lavi and Kanda close by her side and leading her away from stuff like walls and people. Once they had gotten the tickets and had gotten on the train Sakura was getting better and was able to be sure that she didn't walk into anything on her own.

After a while of being on the train a stewardess come over to them and asked, "Would any of you like anything to drink?" "I think that we'll just have some water." Allen said after everyone nodded. "Okay sir, I'll be right back with those drinks." The stewardess said with a smile as she left them to get their water. She came back shortly after with their drinks. "Here you go." She said as she handed a cup of water to Allen, Lavi, and Kanda. She was about to exit when Allen asked, "What about Sakura's water?" The stewardess looked over to him and said, "I'm sorry, but we have run out of cups and those are the only clean one's left." She said as she pointed to the glasses. With that she left.

'Well, that was rude.' Lavi thought as he looked to where the stewardess exited. "Sakura, you can have my water. I had a drink a little bit ago." Allen said as he handed his cup to Sakura. "I can't take your water." Sakura said as she tried to give the glass back to Allen. "No Sakura, I insist that you have it." Allen said impassively. "If you say so." Sakura said as she quickly drank the cold liquid. "Thank you very much Allen." She said as she bowed a little. "It was no problem Sakura." Allen responded happily. 'Allen.' Lavi thought as a dark aura surrounded him. Allen sensed this and looked at Lavi. He freaked out and backed away a bit. "What's wrong Lavi?" Sakura asked as she noticed the dark aura. "Ah, nothing Sakura." Lavi said as he went back to his normal mood. "Well that's good." Sakura said as she smiled at him. This is turn made Lavi blush.

The rest of the train ride was mostly uneventful except when Allen and Lavi were fighting about who would get to sit next to Sakura which Kanda ended up doing because Lavi and Allen were fighting. After a few minutes of sitting next to Kanda, Sakura fell asleep while leaning on his shoulder. When Kanda felt pressure of his shoulder he looked down and saw Sakura asleep on his arm. He blushed slightly, but it was enough for Lavi and Allen to notice. "Yu, why are you blushing?" Lavi asked. "I told you not to call me that!" Kanda said, but slowly stiffened and looked back to Sakura.

Allen and Lavi saw this and looked to Sakura as well and noted that she was asleep. 'We're going to get you Kanda.' Allen thought while Lavi thought almost the same thing, 'We're going to get you Yu.' The train hit a bump in the road that caused Sakura's head to fall down so that she was lying, facing Allen and Lavi, on Kanda's lap. Kanda, not really knowing what to do, started to pet Sakura's head. 'Her hair's so soft.' Kanda thought as he continued to pet Sakura's head. 'We're going to kill you!' Lavi and Allen thought as more flames gathered around them.


End file.
